


Promise

by DreamingOf4A



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 18:50:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingOf4A/pseuds/DreamingOf4A
Summary: AU: Yuzu joins the TCC team in Muskoka after he returns to Toronto, for a couple of days. After dinner, he sneaks out for his alone time. Javi finds him and they talk...





	Promise

_Disclaimer: This story is fiction and does not in any way reflect on the real life people that share their names with these characters. It is also not intended to offend or disrespect and it exists simply because I find it really interesting to imagine how other people - potentially - live their lives._

The atmosphere at the group dinner was cheerful and relaxed and nobody seemed to think about the fact that their hard new season would quite definitely start in two days. The trip had gotten even more fun since Yuzu had joined them, even though he didn’t join in the lake fun. But it felt like the gang was complete, with him along.

Only he wasn’t at the table anymore.

Javi discreetly rose and set out in search of his teammate.

He found him after a while, outside, enjoying the unusually warm evening by laying on his back on the pontoon, legs dangling over the edge, feet splashing in the lake water.

Javi stood in the doorway of the cabin for a few minutes, just watching his teammate.

It’d been 5 years since Yuzu had come to Toronto. It felt both like those five years had passed in the blink of an eye and like they’d known each other since forever.

He couldn’t imagine life without Yuzu anymore. He didn’t want to.

Not liking where his mind was taking him, he pushed away from the door and walked up to Yuzu.

“Hey! What are you doing here?”

“Javi!” Yuzu exclaimed with a bright smile, twisting his head to look at him. “Just enjoy nice weather! So many stars!”

Javi sat next to him and leaned back. Indeed, there were lots of stars.

“It’s beautiful.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you overthinking something again?” Javi teased after a few minutes of silence.

Yuzuru chuckled.

“Maybe. Was thinking I am very lucky.”

“Lucky?”

“Lucky. Lucky sister start skating skating. Lucky parents afford us both skate. Lucky have good coach who help me win early. Lucky my rink closed and I realize how important skating is. Lucky Olympic Champion help reopen rink. Lucky get another good coach who help me grow more. Lucky parents help me follow dream. Lucky survive earthquake. Lucky tsunami don’t reach my part of Sendai. Lucky not lose as much in disaster as others. Lucky given another chance to skate. Lucky I go to same competition as Javi and lucky people support decision to go abroad. Lucky Javi is very nice person and let me train with Brian. Lucky Brian and Tracy and Jeff and David all very patient with me. Lucky Patrick had bad skate at Olympics. Lucky accident with Yan Han not worse. Lucky not get concussion. Lucky disease not worse, too. Lucky discover allergy to alcohol when in hospital! Lucky Shae-Lynn is so amazing and she understand me despite bad English. Lucky foot injury not worse, despite ignoring. Lucky everyone patient and put up with me and support me through recovery. Lucky have great fans and great team and great teammates. I am very lucky.” Yuzuru ended with a warm smile towards Javi.

On his part, Javi was speechless. When he finally found words, they seemed empty compared to Yuzu’s, but he had to say something.

“Maybe you are lucky. But more than that, you’re amazing…”

“Amazing boy?” Yuzu grinned.

Javi laughed, remembering easily Yuzu’s exchange with Brian.

“Yes, amazing boy.”

“Javi amazing boy, too.”

“Nowhere near your level.”

Yuzuru pulled his feet out and rested them on the pontoon, before turning on his side to look at Javi.

“Different amazing. Javi not as lucky in career. Amazing get here despite not as much luck!”

Javier smiled.

“I guess…”

“Javi…”

Javi turned to look at Yuzu, startled to see the other’s serious and intense look.

“Yes?”

“I want Olympic Gold.”

“I know.”

“I’ll get it.”

Javi smiled.

“I know.”

Yuzuru nudged his head up in an only half-serious sign of arrogance.

“Two more.”

“... Two?!”

“I think… Well, it depend on health and stuff, but… I want go one more Olympics.”

“... You should. You’ll be as old as I’ll be in Pyeongchang.”

“Yes. If I do…”

“If you do?”

“I want Javi with me.”

“I’ll be too old to compete, definitely.”

“Not too old! Plushenko-senshu still compete then!”

“Yeah, well, he damaged his body badly by pushing himself like that.”

“True… but anyway, not what I mean. In some way, whatever way, I want Javi with me then. And… if I win three gold, then I tell Javi big secret.”

“Big secret?”

“Yes.”

“Five years from now?”

“Yes.”

Javi sighed and turned on his side to properly face Yuzu.

“Tell me now.”

“No.”

“Yuzu… you know better than anyone that things can change in the blink of an eye…”

“That’s why. Let’s make promise. That we meet in five years, after China Olympics medal ceremony, so I can tell big secret.”

“Yuzu…” Javi looked deeply into his younger teammate’s eyes for a few moments. They were so open and honest… He had no doubts. “I know your secret… so…”

“I know Javi knows. But please, let’s make promise so I can tell then!”

“... Ok…”

Yuzuru’s bright smile alone was worth it.

Javi understood. The promise was like an insurance policy for Yuzu. That neither of them would take reckless risks and take care of themselves for the next five years. Javi also took it as a silent request from Yuzu to wait for him.

However he had a problem with this plan.

He glanced down to where Yuzuru had linked their pinkies, chanting something in Japanese.

“I have a question, though…” he said, when Yuzu finished with a soft smile.

“What question?”

Javi looked up and straight into Yuzu’s eyes.

“Do I have to wait another five years to kiss you?”

Yuzuru smiled so brightly it felt like the sun was suddenly shining in the darkness of the evening, then leaned over and cupped Javi’s face, before closing the distance and kissing him softly.

Javier rolled over on his back, pulling Yuzu closer, so the young man was leaning over him, deepening the kiss.

It seemed they wouldn’t have to hold back on anything but words for the next five years, which Javi was quite relieved by. And if Yuzu’s increasing intensity was anything to go by, he wasn’t the only one.

So caught up in each other, neither noticed the silhouette of their coach heading back inside.

Brian was smiling.

Of course, Yuzu and Javi being a couple would make training a lot more eventful.

However.

This development greatly increased the chances Javi would accept the proposal he was planning on making after they got back to Toronto.

Life was actually looking pretty damn good!

**Author's Note:**

> My wishful thinking again lol About Yuzu having been in Muskoka (chances of that being true are probably around 0.000001%) and about him going for a third Olympics (fingers crossed!) and hints at a Javi TCC job again (fingers crossed again!).
> 
> I also have a Yuzu POV of this in the works... longer... no idea when or if it'll be ready for publishing, but I want to get it done, so... fingers crossed again? lol


End file.
